A gripper system is known from European patent application EP 1 524 216 A1. It has the drawback that, for example, packages that are somewhat recessed in a wall of packages and that cannot be reached from above cannot be gripped since the gripper system cannot be moved close enough to the front surface of the package.
An improved gripper system is desired.